Mal incurable
by Woman in red
Summary: :Oneshot: :JoxMeg: / Cuando una se siente una máquina con desperfectos, recurre a explicar los síntomas que acompañan el malestar.


**N/A:** Esta es mi primera y probablemente única incursión en este fandom. Un oneshot cortito que me salió del alma anoche (?). Hay un alguien que me está devolviendo las ganas de escribir, y bueno... lo dejé fluír! Dedicárselo no me basta para agradecerle.

* * *

**Mal incurable**

* * *

_Tres_ cosas.

No, no me mires así.

Son solamente_ tres_ las cosas que no entiendo.

Y en cuanto te lo confesé, vi cómo tu gesto iba cambiando. Noté que contenías ganas de reírte de mí, y yo tuve que contener las ganas de abrirte un nuevo agujero en el cráneo.

Porque no quiero tu risa, desprecio tu piedad. Yo lo que quiero es una solución.

Sí, es Meg. Lo sabés vos, lo sé yo. No es necesario decirlo. Me miraste con ligereza y entendiste sin necesidad de más preámbulo que por ahí deambulaban mis pensamientos. Siempre fuiste como una madre para nosotras. Y ahora que decido acudir a vos por consejo, siento como si supieras de antemano qué es lo que voy a explicarte.

No comprendo qué me pasa por la cabeza. Nunca le hice mucho caso a lo que consideraba esbozos de sentimientos humanos en mí. Soy una máquina programada para matar, un soldado perfecto modificado desde sus propios genes. Mi organismo, en consecuencia, responde hormonalmente a los estímulos a los que mis creadores pretendían que reaccione.

La batalla.

Pelear hace que me hierva la sangre, que el corazón me lata muchísimo más rápido.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué con Meg el corazón me late más fuerte aún?

Reís.

Reís como si supieses qué es lo que me pasa.

Y vuelvo a querer reacomodarte las facciones contra la mesa en la que estás apoyada. Si sabés qué es, decime cómo pararlo. No rías.

Me viste echar mano a mis armas. Te excusaste, y me pediste que continúe.

Intenté explicarte lo que me sucedía al tenerla cerca. Traté de compararlo objetivamente con lo que sentía en las peleas. Callabas, asentías. Parecías entender a la perfección.

– Dejá de sentirte una máquina con un desperfecto, Jo. – me dijiste, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

En un principio, no entendí a qué te referías. Pero continué.

Me es extraño, te confesé, manejar lo que me pasa cuando la secuestran. Sí, algo que aproximadamente pasa dos veces al día, con posible extensión en los fines de semana.

¿Cómo hace la gente para manejar tantos sentimientos a la vez?

No quiero que la lastimen. Me la imagino gritando, me la imagino lastimada, me la imagino llorando. Nadie la hace llorar y mantiene en funcionamiento el ritmo cardíaco por mucho tiempo.

No quiero que la separen de mí. Me molesta no tenerla alrededor. Me enferma de sobremanera no saberla cerca, no escuchar su voz.

Sí.

Sé que notás que hay algo más.

Me molesta pensar que puedan llegar a tocarla. Me molesta que se imaginen haciéndolo. Y me molesta sentirlo, porque me oprime el pecho y me entorpece en la pelea.

Pensarlo no hace nada, me decís. Me tratás de exagerada. Me recordás que Meg es atractiva al ojo del hombre promedio, que es normal que la tentación surja.

Y ahí viene esta otra sensación de la que te quería hablar.

Pensarlo hace mucho. Siento a Meg como una parte de mi propio ser. Ella me salvó la vida, y se volvió parte de mí al hacerlo. Me encomendé al designo de no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Me presionaste porque sabías que había una frase atorada en mi garganta.

– Meg es mía. La siento mía. – recuerdo haberte fulminado con la mirada – No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

Algo de mi forma de mirarte te intimidó y te echaste un poco hacia atrás, disimuladamente. Dijiste algo así como que cuando se trataba de ella, mi gesto cambiaba.

¿Pero qué se creían esos que para obtener lo que pretendían, la usaban a ella? ¿Con qué derecho la tomaban por la cintura, con qué derecho le ponían un dedo encima?!

Ahogaste un quejido de sorpresa en tu garganta.

Noté que la mesa que nos separaba se había roto… porque tal vez, el simple hecho de imaginármelo, hacía que perdiera conciencia de la fuerza que usaba. Suspiraste, apesadumbrada, y me pediste que continúe. Pregunté si era normal querer matar a quien la mire.

– Es… es noble de tu parte que ella sea tu prioridad.

No, no me mires así.

No la protejo por bondad, la protejo por egoísmo.

Si yo llegase a permitir que alguien le haga daño, no podría vivir con ello. Es mero egoísmo. Saber que está a salvo me tranquiliza. Es el único momento en el que me puedo relajar.

No existen momentos en los que consiga paz. Paz para mí significa tener una eagle en la mano, y a Meg en la otra.

– Pero dormís todo el día, Jo. No parecés una mujer turbada… – sospesaste con delicadeza.

Te confesé que no podía dormir por las noches.

Que durmamos en el mismo cuarto y la misma cama tiene sus beneficios.

Sé que nadie la va a sacar de mi lado, sé que nadie la va a lastimar si duerme conmigo.

Y te preguntás por qué no puedo dormir.

Y no sé cómo explicarte que gime mi nombre mientras duerme.

Notaste mi silencio, y, de nuevo, como si entendieras, no insististe en que me explique. Solamente te mantuviste en la quietud, esperando a que retome mi relato. De nuevo, como si comprendieras todo lo que me pasa. Y ya me es complicado contener las ganas de asesinarte. ¿Por qué, si sabés la respuesta, no me la decís?

No entiendo por qué no puedo dormir cuando me llama con voz entrecortada. No, no es algo que te hubiese confesado en voz alta. Pero bajé la cabeza, sumida en mi propia duda. No entiendo qué pasa cuando la miro y sigue llamándome, con los labios entreabiertos para facilitar el acceso del aire. Que se pegue a mí. No sé por qué la miro con fijeza. No sé por qué se me oscurecen los ojos. No sé por qué quiero escuchar más. Y más fuerte.

Al simplemente recordarlo, apreté los puños con fuerza.

Te vi sonreír.

– Jo…

Me llamaste.

– ¿Se siente… bien? Todo esto que me dijiste.

No me lo había puesto a pensar de esa manera.

¿Que si me agradaba ese sentimiento?

Yo fui criada de forma tal que las amenazas son objeto de eliminación. Que las vulnerabilidades son extirpadas porque contaminan al resto del organismo.

No me detuve a pensar en si me agradaba. Sólo pensé en eliminarlo.

...

– Se llaman _celos_…

Arqueé una ceja.

– _Atracción_ física…

Me incorporé con fuerza, tirando la silla.

– Y _amor_.

Sé que la pared no tenía la culpa, pero fue la receptora de mi ira repentina. Luego de convertirla en un nuevo colador para gusto y uso de Kohei, di pasos a zancadas hasta salir del trailer, con una última frase tuya, Sei, resonándome en la cabeza.

– Y Jo… _son un mal incurable_.


End file.
